


Smile

by LoveDrift



Series: From Rodion With Love: Tales of Love, Loss, and Despair with a Touch of Sunshine. [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddles, Did I say of the tooth rotting kind, Dorks, Drift and Gasket being silly, Drug Use, Finial blushing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little sunshine in the Dead End, giggles, lovable, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDrift/pseuds/LoveDrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasket decides to do something nice for Drift, since Drift always takes all the slag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamiGideon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiGideon/gifts).



> I haven't forgotten about any of you who've commented on my fics and I haven't forgotten about any of those fics. I will be getting back to you. This weekend. I promise. Life has not been kind, but it's getting better and that means I can focus on what I love. 
> 
> This fic is just full of love and cuddles. It's about letting some light in to push away the darkness. Sometimes we all need someone to do something nice for us, and sometimes we need to do something nice for someone else. We all need a smile. 
> 
> As always, I truly hope you all enjoy. Nice comments are treasured. =D
> 
>  

::Drift! Come on!! Hurry up!:: Gasket shouts over their internal comm system, his grin obvious in his voice.

 

::I'm comin', I'm comin', ya slagger. Jus'...tired...s'all. I'm comin' up the stairs now,:: Drift is exhausted and really sore. He's hurting. But, this is obviously really important to Gasket, therefore, it's important to Drift as well, and Gasket sounds so happy that Drift can't bear to hurt his feelings or let him down, so with a heavy sigh, he sucks it up and starts to climb the stairs. All ten flights of them. Of course there had to be stairs. 

 

Gasket laughs happily as he waits for Drift on the upper floor of a dilapidated old housing complex. It looks like it was probably pretty swanky way back whenever. He's eager to show his best friend, well, Drift is more than just his best friend, but anyway, he's more than eager to show Drift the surprise he set up. He's been working on it for the past month and a half, and keeping it from that curious speedster of his was no easy task. And now, here he stands, hands on his hips, grin on his face, as he admires all of his hard work. 

 

Over the past forty-five days, give or take, Gasket searched for and gathered up every blanket, piece of sheet, rag, and scrap of cloth he could find, and lovingly stitched them together. He searched for and gathered pieces of foam and soft padding, then attached them together as well, creating a soft berth. A soft berth complete with, yup, that's right! A blanket! A warm blanket!! Gasket holds in his squeal of delight. Now Drift can finally be warm! Well, warmer than he normally is anyway. Gasket hugs himself and spins around, his laughter echoing around the room. 

 

On one of his searches for the blanket and berth materials, Gasket happened to come across a damaged painting. And not just any painting. A painting of Cybertron at sunrise as seen from one of those fancy tower apartments in Iacon he's heard about. Or so he assumes. Gasket doesn't really know, but it's really pretty regardless. Some bot must have thrown it away and Gasket rescued it! He cleaned it up as best he could and hung it up on the wall opposite the makeshift berth. Drift always said he wanted to see the sun, and, well, this counts, right? Gasket grins and spins around again, so very happy because..... 

 

...... that's not all he acquired! 

 

He saved up(and stole)enough shanix to get some fizzy engex, (he knows a guy, who knows a guy, who sucks the Pit out of a gate enforcer's spike so well that said mech is allowed topside to..."acquire" things from time to time) and rust sticks....and...wait for it...

 

An old data pad!!! Complete with a movie!!! 

 

Gasket is now bubbling over with excitement! Oh this is gonna be great!!! He can't wait to see the look on Drift's face!! 

 

Speaking of that speedster.... 

 

Where is Drift? The stairs...he said the stairs.... So what....what the frag is taking so long? Gasket skips across the room and out of the door into the hall and peers over the railing, singing. "Drift? Oh my sweet, sweet Dri-ift!" 

 

"Yeah?" Frag he's tired. Drift sticks his helm out over the railing and looks up, giving Gasket a crooked smile when he hears Gasket sing his name. 

 

Gasket looks down and smiles fondly back. "How is it you're only on the," He squints as he looks down and laughs. "Second? Second flight?! Driiiiiiift!" 

 

Drift shrugs and chuckles tiredly. "Sorry, Gasket," Limping, holding his hip with one hand while his other holds onto the railing for support, Drift turns the corner and heads up the next flight. "...h-had a rough day.....'m comin'... " 

 

Frowning, Gasket cants his helm. Drift doesn't sound good. Rough, hm? Sounds like more than rough. Gasket shakes his helm. The worse it is, the less Drift complains. At least where his injuries are concerned. And he's always getting hurt. Gasket sighs heavily, hating that fact. Drift always keeps it to himself for fear of worrying Gasket. His speedster will rant and complain about everything else except that. Gasket shakes his helm again and smiles, bounding down the stairs to meet up with Drift. 

 

Drift shakes his helm and laughs when he hears Gasket descending the stairs. Figures. Just like Mr. Optimistic, always looking out for him. Hopefully he doesn't look too bad, he really doesn't want to worry Gasket. Annnnnnnd, more importantly, Drift does NOT wanna ruin whatever Gasket has planned; he's worked sooooo hard on it and it would break Drift's spark if whatever it is got-

 

"Drift! What happened?!" The moment Gasket sees Drift's condition, he rushes over and places his hand over the speedster's injured hip, blue optics flicking to the energon leaking down Drift's leg from his hip. "Oh, Drift...what happened?" 

 

Drift smiles through a wince as Gasket practically pounces on him and covers his hand. "M'okay, Gasket...rough day is all," 

 

Smiling sadly he affectionately rubs Drift's finial with his other hand. "Rough, huh?" He chuckles as the finial he's rubbing heats up and flushes pink. "What am I going to do with you, hm?" 

 

Drift gives a half shrug, his blush deepening, and tries out a playful innocent grin. "Love me?" 

 

Gasket laughs and very gently scoops Drift up in his arms. "Always and forever, Drift. Always and forever." He plants a tender kiss on the center of Drift's forehelm and heads upstairs. 

 

Drift squeaks, his finials turning from bright pink to dark red as Gasket picks him up. "Gah! Gasket! You don't h-hafta c-carry me, ya k-know..." Shivering a little, he softly thunks his helm against Gasket's nice warm shoulder and sighs, exhausted.

 

Gasket laughs happily and kisses Drift's helm as he starts up the remaining eight flights. Leave it to Drift. "If I don't, my dear, we'll be here all day with your slow aft and never get up the stairs," He teases, knowing how much Drift hates to be called slow. "Besides, you're not exactly heavy, ya know, and I rather enjoy carrying you,"

 

Drift scowls, "I am not slow..." 

Gasket turns and starts up the fourth flight, still laughing. "You are adorable when you scowl," 

 

Drift feels his finials heat up-again-much to his dismay, undoubtedly still glowing pink, or red, as well. "Adorable? Ya hit your head, Gasket?"

 

"That I did not, sweetspark," Oh how he loves it when he gets Drift to blush! It's soooo adorable! Gasket loves when Drift's finials turn red too. It's the cutest thing in the world- scowling Drift and his pink finials! "It's just the truth. You're adorable when you smile. You really are so incredibly beautiful, Drift." Up flight six... 

 

Fragging Pit. Drift's finials are definitely red and hot now. And his cheeks aren't faring any better either. Beautiful....yeah right. But.... Gasket never lies... Groaning,(and blushing)incredibly embarrassed, Drift presses his face into Gasket's chest. "G-Gasket..." 

 

"It's true, Drift. I swear it to you. You are beautiful.....annnnnnnd I love it when you blush!" Gasket cheerfully ascends the remaining flights and then gently sets Drift down, slipping his arm around his speedsters waist, as much for support as affection. "Well, here we are! Your surprise awaits just through that door! Now close your optics please." 

 

Smiling softly when Gasket practically sings, Drift closes his optics and wraps his arm around his friend's waist. "L-Lead the way, Gask,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one.... Sorry.....

Gasket giggles, his excitement bubbling over, as he gently guides Drift through the doorway and into the room. He turns Drift so that when Drift opens his optics he'll see the berth first. "Keep 'em closed until I tell you... " Gasket beams and makes sure Drift is stable before darting behind the berth and opening his arms to present the berth, blanket, engex, rust sticks, and data pad. "And...now! Open!" 

 

Drift can hear the excitement in Gasket's voice and he can't but smile as well. He shifts, taking weight of his injured hip and opens his optics. Drift's intakes catch and his spark flutters as he takes in everything. "Oh, G-Gasket...." His spark leaps into his throat and tears well up in his orange-red optics. "Gasket...." Tears slide down from his optics, cutting clean rivers through the grime on the speedster's face. "You....you d-did this for me...." His lower lip quivers and his intakes hitch. "...... It's all so p-perfect....you're so p-perfect.... Gasket....." Drift finally looks up at Gasket,(who's grinning like he won a lifetime supply of energon) so full of love, and chokes out a half sob, half laugh, of utter joy. 

 

Gasket squeals and runs over to Drift and pulls him into a big hug. "You like it?" 

 

Drift winces as he's pulled into a hug, promptly ignores the pain, and nods frantically, burying his face in Gasket's neck, crying happily. 

 

Not one to miss ANYTHING, Gasket winces in sympathy, frowning against Drift's finial. "Drift, I'm so sorry-" 

 

The speedster shakes his helm vigorously. "N-No, Gasket. No apologies. I'm fine. It's okay. I wouldn't trade one of your hugs for....f-for anything." Smiling a sparkfelt smile, he touches his forehelm to Gasket's. "I love all of this so much. " 

 

"Awwww! Really?! My hugs AND your surprise?!"Gasket teases. "Yay! I'm so super glad!!! And guess what?!" His grin gets wider and he nuzzles Drift's nose with his. "The data pad has a movie on it!"

 

"Really r-really, Gasket," Drift hugs Gasket tighter, laughing and crying, field full of joy. "You're amazing, Gasket! Y-Yuh-You r-really are. A movie too? Aw, G-Gask..." Cold starts to creep its way into him and he shivers violently, his denta chattering. He shivers again and curls into Gasket, desperate for warmth. Slag. Slag Slag Slag! Ugh. He hates being cold. Despises it. 

 

Gasket pulls back and peels Drift off of him for the moment so he can look into the speedster's optics, only to frown when he feels Drift shiver. Ugh! He hates it when Drift is cold. Despises it.

 

"Let's see if we can get you warm real quick then we'll sit down, sweetspark," Gasket smiles softly and hugs Drift close, venting warm air over him. That should help a bit. For now anyway, he hopes. 

 

Drift moans softly and nuzzles into Gasket when he vents warm air, some warmth seeping back into the speedster's frame for the moment. "O-Okay," 

 

"Better?" 

 

Drift nods and smiles against Gasket's neck, tears of joy once again sliding down his cheeks. 

 

"Good! Now! Let's get that gorgeous hip of yours fixed so we can get you settled," Huge grin. "And warm! Then we'll cuddle and snuggle under the blanket and watch a movie.........while.... Wait for it.... DRINKING FIZZY ENGEX AND EATING RUST STIIIIIIIIIICKS!! How's that sound?!" 

 

Drift laughs and wipes away his tears. "That, is the best idea you've ever had. It's p-perfect, Gasket. Thank you," More shivering. Ugh. Ugh and frag. 

 

"You are very welcome, Drift. You deserve it," Gasket grins and kisses Drift's cheek before helping him to sit and then lay down. 

 

Drift groans and then gasps, a hot, sharp, stabbing pain shooting through his hip and down his leg as he lays down. Frag! Musta hurt himself worse than he thought. 

 

Gasket frowns, his optics full of apology when Drift gasps in pain. "Easy, Drift. I know it hurts...just try and relax while I fix you up," He first cleans out the wound to Drift's hip carefully, then begins basic repairs; sealing off energon lines and repairing damaged cables, glossa hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates, doing his best with Drift's gears and joint. 

 

"Got something for that and the pain!" Smirking, Drift props himself up on his elbows, half sitting up, and reaches in his subspace, pulling out a circuit Booster. His spark races in anticipation, excited knowing that relief and that sweet, blissful-beautiful-oblivion is close at hand. 

 

Gasket looks up from his work and closes his hand over Drift's hand that contains the booster. He looks into Drift's optics, completely serious, and sincerely asks, "For tonight, Drift...for me, can you be here? All of you?"

**Author's Note:**

> And I apologize for any mistakes. I proofread many times, but I would not doubt if I missed anything. Chapter 2 is finished and chapter 3 is 75% finished. =)


End file.
